Childhood
by Persimone
Summary: A story with made up Characters: Persimone, Cathlyne, and who? Also with Sailor Neptune... when shes little(chapter4)PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

Ok I know I'm not one of the best writers but this is really hard for me I would really like to know what I did good and what I can do better so please R&R I really need it. Oh ya and the second part to this is Persimone ok?  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
The 7-year-old Persimone yawned as she woke up. She could smell the dew on the trees right out side her room. Quickly she got out of bed, dressed, and brushed her beautiful Silver-Blue hair. As she finished she ran into her best friends room to wake her up. "Cathlyne Cathlyne" she whispered while slightly shaking her. "Get up Cathlyne there's a beautiful sunrise today you have to come watch it with me. Cathlynes eyes slowly opened   
  
"But I wanna sleep can't we watch it another day?" She asks tiredly.   
  
"Please Cathlyne that's what you said yesterday..." Persimone adds pleadingly.   
  
"Oh alright but just this once. And can I go back to bed afterward?" Cathlyne adds.   
  
"Well I guess you could but it would be funner if you didn't." Persimone says happily. Persimone yanks Cathlyne out of her bed and pulls her outside onto the porch to watch the sunrise.   
  
"Isn't this just perfect?" Persimone says referring to the sunrise. "I wish it could be like this forever" She adds.   
  
Cathlyne yawns and looks at the sunrise "Ya I wish it could then I wouldn't have to wake up so early to watch it." Cathlyne says jokingly. The two of them walk over to the porch swing and sit down.   
  
"I love this planet. Aquarius is just the best place to live." Persimone says looking at Cathlyne.   
  
"I agree" Cathlyne says to Persimone.   
  
"Lets go walk around the lake" Persimone says dragging Cathlyne behind her. They look into the crystal clear lake and see beautiful fish dart around as if playing tag. Then noticing the reflection of the sunrise on the lake Persimone says to Cathlyne "Look at how much the sunrise makes the lake sparkle... I know I notice too much stuff don't I?" Cathlyne looks hard at the lake.  
  
"Ya you do notice too much stuff but I guess the sun does do that." Cathlyne looks down at her gorgeous necklace and then looks back up at Persimone with a surprised look on her face. "My necklace is glowing... I wonder why and how it's never done that before." Cathlyne says.   
  
"Well maybe my mom might know something about it.... When we get back to the house you can ask her about it ok?" Persimone says looking at the glow on the necklace.   
"OK" Cathlyne replies.   
  
read on to see what happens...  
  
  
Ok these are really horrible Please read my second story titled Persimone and then please reply and tell me if I should cont. Please. 


	2. Persimone

This story is cont. from "Beginning" I would really like some Reviews. If your an author then you understand what I mean. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
  
Persimone  
  
In a few minutes the two seven year old best friends are finished walking around the lake:  
"Ok I'm gonna run upstairs and go talk to your mom ok?" Cathlyne says darting through the door. "O…Ok" Persimone says a little late.  
  
When Cathlyne gets to the top of the stairs she darts into the room where Persimones mom is. "Hello Ginger" Cathlyne say when she enters. Ginger (Persimones mom) looks up   
  
"Oh hello Cathlyne what can I do for you?" Ginger says.   
"I was wondering can you tell me anything about my necklace? It seems to be glowing right now… its never done that before." Cathlyne says holding up her necklace. Ginger motions Cathlyne to come over and sit next to her.   
  
"Here let me look at it." Ginger says looking at Cathlyne's necklace in her hand. Ginger notices for the first time that its not just any necklace its one of the royal necklaces of the planet Libra. Ginger looks at Cathlyne and thinks to herself 'Cathlyne? Are you one of the royal family of Libra? Its very possible we did find you right after… NO GINGER don't think about that again you had nightmares for a year that that might happen to your planet too don't bring them back. You really don't think your planet would be destroyed OH NO I said don't think about that. I guess Cathlyne really is one of them…. But I can't tell her I can't tell her that she is a princess with out a planet that would just break her heart.' Then she says to Cathlyne "Cathlyne I can't tell you anything about your necklace but I'm glad you came up here I wanted to tell you something."   
  
"Well thanks anyway and you wanted to tell ME something?" Cathlyne says to Ginger after taking her necklace back.   
  
"Yes its about Persimone." Ginger replies   
  
"OK." Cathlyne says wondering what it could be.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone until I say so ok?"  
  
"Ok" Cathlyne says.   
  
Then Ginger begin "Ok well this might surprise you but…. Persimone is a princess and I am a queen. I have kept this from Persimone all of her life because I must protect her. If someone finds her and knows shes a princess or she tells them then all of us would be very unsafe ok? So you can't tell her or ANYONE until I tell you too. Next thing I must tell you is she and you have special powers. Both of you are kinda like Sailors but theres another name for it. I'm not going to tell you that quiet yet but if either of you ever have to use them you can transform by saying Sailor Libra (for you) and Sailor Aquarius (for her) and then you will say stone action and Persimone will eventually find out what her phrase is. Ok for example you would say 'Sailor Libra Stone Action' and then you should transform. Are you catching all of this?"   
  
Cathlyne says to Ginger "Umm ya I think I understand but why am I 'Libra'?"  
  
Ginger hesitates "Well umm I'm not sure… but ok well lets just go on… I have a big favor to ask you. Since you and Persimone are best friends and if she goes any where your most likely to be with her well to get to the point can you be like well somewhat like a bodyguard to her. I mean to ask will you protect her since you know about your powers and she does know about hers?"  
  
Shocked Cathlyne replys "Umm I'm only seven you know."  
Ginger nods "Yes I know that but I know of no one better fitted for the job."  
  
Cathlyne still a little shocked says "I guess I will…ummm but if we got in trouble I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
Ginger looks Cathlyne straight in the eye "Cathlyne just follow your instincts.. Thank you dear now I must go take my shower now you can go back out side now Good Bye" then she walks off.  
  
Cathlyne thinks to herself 'Now what am I suppose to do Persimone has always been braver than me. Ok I can do this just don't tell anything to Persimone nothing has changed all I'll tell her is her mom didn't know what was happening to my necklace' Then she got up and dashed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
I don't know when the next part is going to be out but I'll get it there ASAP 


	3. The Mystery Girl

The Mystery Girl  
At the same time:  
  
In a few minutes the two seven year old best friends are finished walking around the lake:  
"Ok I'm gonna run upstairs and go talk to your mom ok?" Cathlyne says darting through the door.   
  
"O...Ok" Persimone says a little late. "I guess I'll just go over here and wait....." Persimone said to herself as she walked over to a rock by the lake. She looked into the lake to watch the fish swim but instead she saw something else. "Hello is someone there?" Persimone says looking into the lake. Unbelievably theres an answer... Faint but still there.   
  
"Hello..... Please hear me I am Kathryn and.........." The voice says then it slowly fades out.   
  
Persimone looks at the figure in the lake and Says "Please speak up I can't hear you." The image begins to fade but the person in the image holds on   
  
"I don't have long but I must tell you.... My parents.." The images says with tears flowing down her checks "They died today... I wish to meet you... I need to meet you... Please...Your.........." Then the image disappears.  
  
"NOO come back Please I don't understand! I'm what?" Persimone shouts at the water. But shes too late its gone. "Who are you? Oh wait you said lesse you said something about.... Ok your name is Kathryn your Parents died today... OH NO how sad.... How could any one be able to live through something like that? I wonder how they died? Oh no could it be something like what happened to Planet Libra? No it couldn't be I would have already heard of it. Right? Oh well Cathlyne will be done any minute I'll ask her if shes heard of anything." Persimone says recalling everything she heard.   
  
Right after she says that Cathlyne comes dashing out the door. She skips down to Persimone trying to act happy. "Hi Cathlyne I was expecting you to come out any minute. So what did my mom tell you about your necklace?" Persimone says wanting to know if it had something to do with the girl in the lake.   
  
"Well she didn't really know anything about it... What did you do while you were waiting?" Cathlyne says trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok your probably not going to believe me but... I saw a girl in the lake I was wondering if you knew anything about her? She said her name was Kathryn and that her parents died today.... Have you heard of her?" Persimone says glad that she asked.  
  
"No I never have... I wonder who she was." Cathlyne says then she looks up at the sky. "Hey do you see that bird? It looks awfully big doesn't it?"  
  
Persimone looks up at the sky "Ya it does I wonder why" Persimone says looking up. Then she looks back down at Cathlyne and right when shes about to say something...  
  
"PERSIMONE LOOK OUT" Cathlyne shouts as the bird comes down and grabs Persimone.  
  
"NOO CATHLYNE HELP!!! GO GET MY MOM!" Persimone shouts as shes carried off the ground.   
"OK PLEASE JUST HOLD ON" Cathlyne shouts as she runs as fast as she can back to the house. She flys up the stairs then remembers she was in the shower. "She should be out by now right?" She says encouraging herself. She runs into the room and luckly Ginger is already out and dressed. Ginger looks at Cathlyne worried.  
  
"What happened Cathlyne you sure did come in here quickly" Ginger says looking up at Cathlyne.  
  
Trying to catch her breath Cathlyne says "A...A... A VERY large bird took Persimone. She told me to come get you. Please do something Please." Once Ginger hears that she dashes out her door and down the stairs and then out the other door. She looks up in the sky and sees Persimone being taken away.  
  
Please if you would like to know what happens please reply and tell me.  



	4. Leaving

Leaving  
  
"MOMMY!!" Persimone shouts as she is being taken off.  
  
Ginger falls down to her knees crying, "Why did they have to take her who could do such a thing?" She moans.  
  
Cathlyne begins crying also "See I knew I wouldn't be a good body guard! I just knew it!" She cries. Then she adds "What do we do now we can't just wait here we have to go do something! We just have to what can we do?"  
  
Ginger looks up at Cathlyne still crying. "Cathlyne…. I can't do anything now… you have to go after her… I must stay here and protect my planet please come back soon…" Ginger says as she dashes off into her secret room.  
  
"GINGER please don't go!" Cathlyne shouts trying to get her back. "How am I suppose to go after her? They went in the air…" Cathlyne says knowing Ginger won't hear her but hoping. Then she thinks back to what Ginger had said earlier 'Cathlyne just follow your instincts'   
  
"Ok Ginger I'll find some way to get your daughter back… I just wish I knew where she was…" Cathlyne says trailing off. Then she dashes off in the direction of the teleporter.   
  
A few minutes she arrives, out of breath. "Wow it took a while but I finally made it." She says catching her breath. Then she jumps into the transporter.   
  
"Find Persimone" Cathlyne says looking strait at the map inside the transporter.  
  
"Finding Persimone…" the computer says. A few minutes the computer is finished searching. "Found" The computer says with a blinking light where she is.  
  
"Teleport me there" Cathlyne said standing perfectly still, and closing her eyes.   
  
~voom~  
  
She opened her eyes and she was in a whole different place, the strange thing was it wasn't anything like she had though she was going. She thought she was going to be in a place where there was lots of evil, but everything around her seemed pleasant.   
  
Confused Cathlyne said thinking aloud "Now where could that bird have taken her?" Right as she said that she looked up in the sky to see that same bird flying above her in the sky, but Persimone was not on him.   
  
"GIVE HER BACK YOU MEAN BIRD" she shouted at him. The bird came zooming down and picked her right off the ground.   
  
For a few minutes she struggled trying to make him let go, but she had no success. She closed her eyes for a minute when a picture of Persimone popped into her mind.  
  
"Cathlyne…" It said quietly. "Can you hear me Cathlyne?"  
  
"Uhhh ya is that you Persimone" Cathlyne thought to her self  
  
"Yes this is me… The bird you are with right now… is good. I was on him for a while but then he was attacked by another dark colored bird. He lost and the dark bird took me away. I now am in some sort of dungeon. Please come save me Please try" Persimone 'said' slowly fading put until she was gone.  



	5. The Dungeon

The Dungeon  
  
"Ok Persimone I'll try" Cathlyne said opening her eyes. She looked up at the bird that was caring her and then saw a Black one flying above it. Soon the bird came swooping down and begin fighting with the bird carrying her. 'Shoot if this same bird lost to that bird before…. He'll probably lose again but worse… NOOO!' Cathlyne thought to her self as she was being shaken. Soon she was dropped and the bird that was carrying her fell weak. She was then caught by the black bird.   
  
A few minutes later (still in the black birds possession) she heard a little girl shout "Neptune Deep Submerge!" She looked over to see a young girl in… some sort of dress like thing (the sailor senshi uniform). The bird that was carrying her got hit by something and begin falling. Then the bird dropped her and the bird that was originally carrying her caught her. The bird flew up to the ledge where the little girl (a tiny bit older than her) was. When the bird landed Cathlyne got off of it and walked over to the little girl.   
  
"Hello" Cathlyne said. "Thanks for helping me…. What is your name?" She added  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune also known as Michelle or Michiru. I am…….. the persons sister that your friend saw in the lake." Sailor Neptune says "It was a lake right?" She adds just making sure.  
  
"Umm…. Ya it was a lake… how did you know?" Cathlyne says.  
  
"She told me, my sister I mean" Sailor Neptune says.  
  
"Ok…… well… I have a question do you know where Persimone, my friend, is?" Cathlyne says kindly.  
  
"As a matter of fact… I do. But its not a very friendly place it's gonna be a little tough getting her out… but if you follow me I can show you" Sailor Neptune says.  
  
"Ok" Cathlyne says beginning to follow Sailor Neptune.   
  
"Ok hold on a minute." Sailor Neptune says. Then she untransforms. Then she begins to walk in the opposite direction that Cathlyne had just come from. They walked for about a half of a mile without saying any thing to each other.   
  
When they reached a cave like thing Sailor Neptune broke the silence "Go in here and then turn to your right. They should be keeping Persimone just down there."  
  
"Ok I hope to see you again sometime" Cathlyne says and she slowly walks into the black cave. 'I didn't think it was going to be this scary' She thinks as she looks around. She walks a little ways in then turns to her right. She sees a long tunnel, just like Sailor Neptune said, and begins to walk down there.   
  
She gets about half way down when she hears Persimone crying. She looks to her left and sees Persimone…but she's different somehow, she's… Prettier she looks almost like an angel.  
  
"Persimone?" Cathlyne says questionly.  
  
The girl looks up and stops crying "CATHLYNE!" She shouts as she gets up. She runs over to the bars and smiles. "You made it here… I thought the Black bird was gonna get you" She says  
  
"Well the black bird did get me but a girl named… Ummm Sailor Neptune helped me." Cathlyne says slightly happily. Then her smile turns to a frown "How are we suppose to get you out of here?"  
  
Persimone's smile then also turned into a frown "I don't know" She said sadly.  
  
~foot steps~  
  
"Oh no Cathlyne quick hide!" Persimone whispered. Cathlyne then hid behind a rock.  
  
She very quietly said to Persimone "It sounds like it's coming from behind you cell" Then she ducked down lower.  
  
A person then walked into Persimone's cell. It looked like some sort of guard. As he walked in he began to study Persimone (who was now sitting looking as if he was going to hurt her… "Hmm" He said out loud. 'She is very beautiful… but… well... hmm the prince isn't old enough and she's not old enough for anyone else…. Hmmm…. Guess we can wait another few years' He though to him self as he walked around her. "He hit a button on his wrist that made the bars rise. As he did this he said "You can go, you're not old enough yet… but we will get you later. See you in a few years" Then he walked out the same way he entered. Persimone sat for a moment confused then she got up off the cold hard dirt and walked out and over to Cathlyne.   
  
"He let me go that easily? I wonder why…. But what did he mean when he said see you in a few years?" Persimone said confused to Cathlyne.  
  
"I dunno but it doesn't sound like a good sign…" Cathlyne said. Persimone helped Cathlyne stand up and then they ran as quick as they could down the tunnel and then out the cave.  



End file.
